


One Last Dance

by evangelx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dancing, Family, Fred Weasley (mentioned) - Freeform, Happy, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's Wedding, Headcanon, Post-War, Sad George Weasley, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelx/pseuds/evangelx
Summary: Ginny dances with all her brothers on her wedding day.George makes sure that Fred gets his dance too.
Relationships: George Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	One Last Dance

“Mrs Potter!”

Ginny turned to the voice behind her, belonging to one of her ginger brothers. George stood with a smile on his face, something that Ginny had rarely seen since the war. He was dressed up in a perfectly fitting suit, complete with a maroon tie and a brooch of a magpie - both George’s and Fred’s Patronus. Ginny reached a hand up and brushed her fingers against the silver, which caused her brother to blush shyly.

“You look great,” he told her. “Cant believe you’re a married woman, Gin.”

She noticed his eyes wondering over her white dress. She laughed lightly and shook her head. “Thankyou, George. Cant wait until you tie the knot.”

She didn’t miss how he went slightly tense at the mention of getting married himself.

“The time will come eventually,” he told her softly, which seemed much too out of character for his usually over enthusiastic nature. “Well, I’m so happy for you.”

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, which he quickly returned, crouching slightly so that he could properly hold her shorter frame. She felt his face buried in her hair and pulled away. “Don’t ruin the hair, it took ages.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of music. The song was a slow one, but they had already done the most important dance of the night. Harry and Ginny had twirled across the dance floor, something that Harry had been practicing hard to do right so that he wouldn’t be the mess that he was back at the Yule Ball in his fourth year. George had taken Angelina out to have a few spins of their own.

Ginny scanned the room for her husband, who was grabbing Hermione for a dance. Ron was beside them, laughing. “Want to dance?”

George seemed to perk up immediately and held out his hand, guiding her to a spot right next to their friends, where Hermione was mocking Harry’s uncoordinated feet. Ginny felt herself getting pleasantly surprised as George moved in time with the music. He was better at dancing than she thought.

She had a great time, even though she almost tripped in her heels. George had simply grabbed her before she fell and dipped her, hiding the fall and disguising it gracefully. She couldn’t have been happier.

After a song, Bill came over and took her from George. He claimed that she had to dance with all her brothers at least once before the end of the night. So with that, he took her hand and swayed her away. George chuckled lightly and went to get a drink.

After getting through Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, her father and even Hermione, she was ready to retire from the dance floor. The music was still playing, other guests still having fun. She crossed the room to the food table and took a seat on a chair next to it. She sighed happily as she kicked off her heels, which had been on the brink of leaving blisters on her heels.

She reached for a cup to get a drink, but a hand stopped her - grabbing the cup and placing it back where she had grabbed it from.

“One more dance?”

Her older brother once again stood before her. This time he didn’t seem quite as happy. In fact, he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

“George? Are you alright?” She asked, standing and looking him directly in the eyes. “Are you...crying?”

“Can you dance one more time?” He asked, his voice cracking. “You don’t even need the heels, just go without! I promise, it’ll be quick-“

“Woah, hey! Yes, I’ll dance with you! Why...why though?”

He took a deep breath and quickly brought his hand up to wipe away the lone tear that had escaped as if it was never there. “Please?”

She looked at him for a moment more with concern, before taking his hand and taking him back out to where some others were holding eachother. Their parents saw them but seemed to not notice George’s distress. 

“George?” Ginny asked as they began swaying. “Why the second dance? Not that I’m complaining, it’s fine-“

He silenced her with a quick ‘shh’.

“You danced with all of us, this ones for him.”

Ginny rolled the words over in her mind, realising the meaning.

_Fred_.

She felt a smile pulling at her lips at the thought of dancing for her fallen brother. George also seemed more content when he noticed that she understood what he was trying to say. She could sense that he felt more complete when they were doing what they were doing and she couldn’t help but agree. It wasn’t ideal that one of her brothers didn’t make it to dance with her at her wedding, but this was the loveliest way to honour him.

It didn’t matter if it had been years since, Fred would always leave a hole in all their hearts. But that didn’t mean that they forgot him.

It was his one last dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a wedding before so this is probably a bit scrappy. Sorry it's short, put it together quickly. I just love to address Fred after the war.
> 
> e <3


End file.
